


The Nasal Factor

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During episode Involvement.</p><p>Written for The Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo challenge no. 101(A) Scent</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nasal Factor

"You bought a cat?"

Doyle's aftershave was pleasant enough, but generally none of them used anything scented. Didn't need a villain you were trying to surprise sniffing you out. The habit tended to persist even off duty - you never knew.

Bodie didn't really care for perfume, anyway. The natural scent of a woman was far more arousing.

But the scent of Doyle, fresh in the morning, perhaps a bit gamey by the end of the day, ripe after exertion - much too good to waste on any bird!

Yes, time to stake his claim. Once Doyle got over this Ann woman....


End file.
